


let's go, it's my show, baby do what I say

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [11]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a winner and he can do what he wants, damn it. He's also maybe a little drunk.</p><p>Title taken from For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go, it's my show, baby do what I say

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic naughtiness. Because I can.

When the team wants to go out for drinks after the game, Ryan can't say no. They just routed the Rockies horse, foot and artillery and Timmy is right, this is a totally appropriate occasion for getting hammered. Totally.

To be honest, he doesn't really know who he's with or what he's drinking. The party just keeps growing and people keep handing him things to try and thus far he's managed to restrain himself into only taking sips and handing it back. A lot of it's fruity (which means Lincecum probably has something to do with it) and at one point he's presented with a little tray of shots every color of the rainbow. He sucks them down rapid fire when Scutaro challenges him, the guy hooting and egging him on.

Ryan's vision is fuzzing at the edges and for a minute he thinks he might be sick but then everything's warm and he's leaning into Scutaro, pumping a fist and shouting when the guys cheer. He drinks like a _champ_. 

He staggers back when he's turned loose, waving a hand at the next drink pushed in front of him, eyes scanning the bar. The outfielders are clustered at a table in the corner with beers, elbowing eachother and giggling. Melky and Blanco are gesturing at Pence and bouncing in their seats. He thinks maybe they're explaining their victory jump. Ryan doesn't care.

He grabs Melky by his collar, hauling him out of his chair and mumbling that he'll give him back later. Pagan and Blanco smirk whereas Pence just looks confused. When he glances at the other two for guidance, they look at each other and burst into laughter. Ryan ignores them and hauls Melky off to the tiny cubicle of a bathroom. He pushes his boyfriend inside, kicking the door shut and flipping the lock.

“What the? We were telling Pence about... oh. _Oh_.” Melky halts immediately when he's pushed against the wall and Ryan drops to his knees and yanks Melky's jeans open. His cheeks turn a gorgeous shade of red.

“Yeah. Oh.” Ryan smirks, jacking Melky slowly. He wastes no time in taking Melky into his throat, sucking hard and fast, one hand gripping his boyfriend's thigh and guiding the way Melky's hips jerk forward.

Really, the noises Melky makes when he's getting a blowjob and the way he pulls Ryan's hair could probably get Ryan off without him even touching himself, if he ever had the patience to ride it out. He doesn't, though, and he shoves a hand into his own jeans, one and two and three strokes before he's coming, moaning around the flesh in his mouth. The vibration makes Melky's hips jerk forward, almost choking Ryan but he manages to swallow before falling back and slouching down.

Melky is swearing quietly in Spanish and his fingertips trail along Ryan's jaw, tipping his head back. Ryan smiles up at him with dazed eyes. His knees ache a little and his throat is sore in the best possible way. He's pulled to his feet, wiping his hand clean with a wad of paper towels before pulling him in for a kiss as he fixes both of their jeans. “Proud of yourself, aren't you?”

“You have no idea.”

The only response he gets is a soft kiss to the cheek that makes him smile like a fool. He doesn't even check to see if he's presentable, just unlocks the door and saunters out past the outfielder's table, ignoring the almost traumatized look on Pence's face. Hmm. He wonders who else heard them and he decides he doesn't care. Because they won and Ryan is drunk and he just got really awesome bathroom sex.

Today is _awesome_.


End file.
